This invention provides a low-cost, compact microwave antenna for a transmitter and/or receiver mounted in a vehicle fitted with external lights.
As a result of increased traffic density, particularly on roads, and the resultant increasing risk of collisions, many studies on anti-collision systems have been carried Out based, in particular, of the use of forward-looking radars on vehicles to detect obstacles. For the radar to "see" only the road in front of the vehicle, the width of the beam must be a few meters at roughly a 100 meters in front of the vehicle, i.e. a few degrees. Due to the limited space available for the antenna at the front of the vehicle, it was believed that frequencies of at least several tens of gigahertz were necessary to achieve the required antenna directivity.
However, problems can arise in constructing a radar operating at these relatively high frequencies.
Moreover, it has already been suggested that vehicles should include systems to exchange data and these would require microwave antennas at the front and rear of the vehicle.
In any event, it is known that manufacturers, particularly automobile manufacturers, are loath to change the shape and line of their vehicles which they have carefully designed to meet various aerodynamic, esthetic and dimensional criteria and to accommodate various components.